


Faithfully

by LilisBooks



Series: Stand [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Bruce Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Grief, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Sad Story with a Happy Ending, Sadness, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks
Summary: Bruce misses Clark.The third and last part of the Stand series.Can be read as a standalone, but you'll understand it better if you've read the two previous parts.





	Faithfully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tomloveschris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomloveschris/gifts), [BatShitCrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatShitCrazy/gifts).



> Its kind of a songfic but at the same time it isn't.
> 
> I did borrowed a couple of lines from the song 'Faithfully' from Journey so... I do not own those lines, only the story around them.
> 
> I wrote this as a gift for Tomloveschris and BatShitCrazy because I think I made them cry a lot with my previous part.  
> Sorry guys.
> 
> Hope you enjoy what I just did.

Two years had passed and not a day went by that Bruce didn't miss Clark. The pain had lessened, thanks to their kids and Alfred, but the void in Bruce’s heart was just as big as the first day.

Bruce was staring at the ceiling, the manor was quiet, everyone was asleep. Alone and restless had become Bruce’s usual. No matter how much tossing around he did, he couldn’t fall asleep.

Nights were the hardest, when Bruce missed Clark's warmth the most. Despite what Bruce told anyone else, the duo cuddled until dawn.

On the bedside table was a picture of him and Clark, at a picnic with the whole family. Because of the life choices they had made, they couldn’t have a proper wedding, so, for them, a picnic was enough, with only “Forever yours, faithfully” as a wedding vow to each other.

Bruce kept fighting, kept being Batman, ignoring every cell in his body that screamed at him to just let go, forget everything and reunite with Clark. But he knew Clark wouldn’t have wanted that. Besides, their boys still needed him, no matter what they said.                                                      

They missed Clark too, the fun dad, the only one who could actually get Bruce into a good mood. They missed the shared breakfasts, the family dinners that had become a tradition thanks to Clark, the fun he brought to the manor.

Batman was off, even the rouges could tell. No one outside the family, not even the Justice League, knew the extent of their relationship. All anyone saw was that they were close, and meant the world to each other.

Everywhere he went, he was both there and not there at the same time. He was lost in life, and everyone was worried.

People had tried to make Bruce date again, but…, how could he? Once you found the love of your life, everything else fades into the background. No one shines as brightly, everyone else is dull in comparison.

And Clark was the brightest star in the universe…, or at least of Bruce’s universe.

‘There’s not a day in my life that you’re not on my mind Clark, ever since the moment we met’ Bruce thinks as he remembers the night he encountered the Man of Steel.

...

 _It was a cold night in Gotham, but then again, most nights were like that. He was sitting on the edge of a rooftop, contemplating his city, and its slumbering citizens._ _The night was quiet, not a sound was heard, and for a while he let himself relax._

_Suddenly, a caped figure showed up in front of him, with his goofy smile and trusting eyes._

_Fool._

_“Batman, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Superman” exclaimed the newcomer, offering his hand to shake._

_He was introducing himself, as if the world didn’t already know who he was. Superman, Kal-El from Krypton, invulnerable alien, with so much power he could not be trusted._

_And so damn beautiful, it took his breath away._

_Batman said nothing, just looked at the hand he was offered until the man in front of him, embarrassed, lowered it._

_“I know you don’t trust me, you barely know me, but… I’d like for us to work together”_

_Bruce didn’t trust his voice, he glared at Superman, making the blue clad hero uneasy._

_“I… I know, but think about how much good we could do” Bruce could swear Superman was giving him the sad puppy look._  
_“Why?” said Batman as aggressively as he could “Why me? I’m not a meta”.  
_ _“That’s exactly why Batman” Superman exclaimed. “Not being a meta means you’re smarter, cleverer and can make greater plans. You see every outcome because you aren’t a meta”_

_‘Oh, so nothing special, ok’ Bruce thought._

_“Look Superman….” He started, standing up and looking dismissively at Superman before turning to leave.  
_ _“Please?” asked Superman as he grabbed Batman by the arm, stopping him from leaving. Something in the Kryptonian’s voice made him want to stay._

_Batman turned around, and looking at those alien blue eyes, he agreed to a partnership with Superman._

_And just like that, the World’s Finest, dubbed by the media, had met’._

_..._

Tears were streaming down Bruce’s face, remembering how, the moment he looked into Clark’s eyes, he was lost for good.

Since that moment forward he was Clark’s, until his dying breath, although he never admitted it out loud. To everyone else, Clark had wooed Bruce for years after that first meeting. Hard work, dedication, playing his farm boy card and that smile of his are what won the Dark Knight’s heart. But they both knew the truth, and Bruce knew that, since that very first day, Clark was his, until the end of times.

Clark had promised he would stand by Bruce's side, no matter what. Bruce, initially, had doubted, but Clark never failed him. Not once. He was there for the good, the bad and the ugly. Clark put a smile on his face when even he didn't think it was possible.

And Bruce was there for Clark too, when the media was too much, when the guilt of not being able to save everyone ate Clark alive. When the pressure of being Superman was heavier than Clark could lift, Bruce was there to help him.

Through space and time, Clark and Bruce were a force to be reckoned with. They stood by each other's side, no matter what. And no one in the League never dreamed to part them.

Whenever one of them had to travel for League missions, the other was on edge. Being apart wasn’t easy, because of how strong they felt about each other.

He didn’t cry anymore, two years after The Thing, Bruce didn’t believe he had any tears left. He was wrong.

He was facing the wall, with his back towards the window. He was in foetal position, trying to warm himself against the cold of the night, but it was no use. He couldn’t sleep, and as he reached for the sleeping pills on his bedside table, he looked at the picture of him and Clark, together.

“Were you ever mine Clark?” he murmured with a broken voice “Or was it just an illusion?” he asked before he hid his face in the pillow and screamed.

Too late, he realised he wasn’t alone. A warm figure cuddled Bruce from behind, wrapping him in a pair of arms and kissing him on the cheek.

“I'm forever yours Bruce” said a voice Bruce could never forget, no matter how hard he tried. “Are you still mine?” asked the man who was the love of Bruce’s life.  
“I'm still yours, Clark” he murmured as he turned around to look at the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, as blue as the sky and the ocean together.  
“Faithfully” replied both of them, before they kissed.

Bruce was crying, but they were happy tears.  
Clark was sweeping them off his face, like he always used to do.

And, for the first time in too long, Bruce smiled and fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hate me.


End file.
